All Stars Tournament
All Stars Tournament is the format used in RuPaul's Drag Race All-Stars Dream Stage: Season 5, replacing Season 4's Divas' Challenge. How this format works is that each episode, there will be two rounds. In each round, two teams will compete against each other in a challenge. After the second round, the losing team of both rounds will lip sync for their lives with the losing team being eliminated. This format does not include the "She-mergancy Button". Episode 1 Round 1 VS. * Teams: Team Edwards vs Team New York * Main Challenge: Record an infomercial for Rupaul's Glamazon cosmetics * Winning Team: Team Edwards Round 2 VS. * Teams: Team UNHhhh vs Team OG * Main Challenge: Guest hosting The RuPaul Show' and interviewing celebrity guests * Winning Team: Team UNHhhh Lip Sync * Teams: Team New York & Team OG * Lip Sync Contestants: Thorgy Thor & Bebe Zahara Benet * Song: Judas by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Team OG Episode 2 Round 1 VS. VS. * Teams: Team Thailand vs Team Miku vs Team Heathers * Main Challenge: Perform in a Christmas carol lip sync extravaganza * Winning Team: Team Thailand Round 2 VS. VS. * Teams: Team Vanjie vs Team Titans vs Team Glitter * Main Challenge: Perform in a parody rusical about the birth of Jesus * Winning Team: Team Glitter Lip Sync * Teams: Team Heathers & Team Titans * Lip Sync Contestants: Delta Work & Beast Boy * Song: Oh No! by Marina and the Diamonds * Eliminated: Team Titans Episode 3 Round 1 VS. * Teams: Team Vanjie vs Team Thailand * Main Challenge: Film an ad for the new social media app; ''"Instadrag"'' * Winning Team: Team Thailand Round 2 VS. * Teams: Team Miku vs Team New York * Main Challenge: Film an ad for the new social media app; ''"Rusical.ly"'' * Winning Team: Team Miku Lip Sync * Teams: Team Vanjie & Team New York * Lip Sync Contestants: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo & Thorgy Thor * Song: New Rules by Dua Lipa * Eliminated: Team New York Episode 4 Round 1 VS. * Teams: Team Edwards vs Team UNHhhh * Main Challenge: Take photos in a modelling shoot with the theme; ''"Gold"'' * Winning Team: Team UNHhhh Round 2 VS. * Teams: Team Glitter vs Team Heathers * Main Challenge: Take photos in a modelling shoot with the theme; ''"Snow"'' * Winning Team: Team Glitter Lip Sync * Teams: Team Edwards & Team Heathers * Lip Sync Contestants: Alyssa Edwards & Manila Luzon * Song: Confident by Demi Lovato * Eliminated: Team Heathers Episode 5 Snatch Game * Winning Team: Team Miku * Bottom Two Teams: Team Thailand & Team Vanjie * Lip Sync Contestants: JAJA & Vanessa Vanjie Mateo * Song: Disturbia by Rihanna * Eliminated: Team Vanjie Episode 6 Round 1 VS. * Teams: Team Edwards vs Team Thailand * Main Challenge: Participate in a gory, horror themed photo shoot * Winning Team: Team Edwards Round 2 VS. VS. * Teams: Team Miku vs Team UNHhhh vs Team Glitter * Main Challenge: Participate in a food-fight themed photo shoot * Winning Team: Team Miku Lip Sync * Teams: Team Thailand & Team Glitter * Lip Sync Contestants: Dearis Doll & Kaitlyn Gold * Song: Why by Sabrina Carpenter * Eliminated: Team Glitter Episode 7 Makeover * Winning Team: TBA * Bottom Two Teams: TBA * Lip Sync Contestants: TBA * Song: TBA * Eliminated: TBA Category:Challenges Category:Dream Stage Season 5